


Invasive Thoughts

by renysen



Series: This is Hell [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Contemplating Murder, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invasive thoughts are normal if highly inappropriate thoughts that go by the lines 'If I (insert thing you could do) then this would happen (usually ending in someone's death or other's pain)' when faced with the chance of doing it. Riku has plenty of these, but those with Sora are perhaps the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone rape but I like tormenting Riku. I'm a terrible person.

Sometimes, Riku finds himself thinking terrible things.

He’ll see Sora and Kairi hanging off each other. If he’s irritated by their closeness, he would imagine tearing them away from each other or pushing them so they would injure themselves and no longer be happy and close. If he’s truly angry, he imagines summoning his blade and stabbing Kairi. As it is, he doesn’t because he cares for Kairi too and they’re friends.

Sometimes he think about being a pirate and burning down this town and everyone in it, running away with Sora tied up and crying as they sail away. He then proceeds to glare at the shop attendant that is trying to explain to Sora that they have run out of limited edition gummy bear ships. Riku ends up reserving one from the following shipment they’re to receive next week.

Sora bends over to pick something up, inadvertedly giving Riku the best mooning he could ask for and he wants to slap it. A lot and hard, hard enough that Sora will cry and all Riku will do is shove something up his ass and admire as Sora’s eyes widen and squeeze shut in pain. Riku would press it in roughly, not allowing Sora time to grow used to it and again and again. The moment passes and he needs to use the bathroom urgently.

Occasionally he’s so frustrated he wants to grab Sora from his hair and throw him on whatever surface there is and take him until he cries. He shakes himself from these thoughts and removes himself from the house after Sora says sorry for once again not being able to come home after having been summoned away by King Mickey. He swims in the freezing ocean water until he’s too cold to think of anything except getting warm again and stop being so stupid sometimes.

When he sees Sora blissfully taking in stunning scenery, ignoring completely the fact that he is close to a dangerous cliff or potentially dangerous, Riku wants to push him. Wants to push him because he wonders how badly it will hurt to be the one to kill the person he held most dear. Instead he takes in the image because a smiling Sora is beautiful.

After they’ve been apart for a long period, he wants to do it rough and quick, but instead takes his time to remind Sora just how much he means to Riku. A vindictive side of him becomes satisfied with the thought that he might not be feeling it for days, but Sora definitely would weep over what he wouldn’t have every time one of them left the other.

Riku has lots of invasive thoughts and never does any of them.

The thought never leaves him, that one day he might.

One day, he just might.


End file.
